stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Penthouse of Horror
'Fin, Reef, Lo and Broseph get trapped in an old hotel room that some people claim to be haunted by a young couple who died there. The gang doesn't really believe in hauntings, that is, until the ghost shows up. Meanwhile, The Kahuna finds himself doing battle with an undead evil stick that he accidentally brought to life. ' Summary We begin with Broseph and Reef playing Frisbee in the hallway of one of the room floors, unable to remember why Bummer told them not to. While playing, the frisbee hits a guest in the nose who wanted to be a teen model. Her dream crushed by the awry frisbee, she runs away crying. Emma comes by and also gets hit by the frisbee, but she is stoked cause she got a 10/10 evaluation, her ninth one. If she gets one more perfect score, she can take one hour off of any shift she wants, which she plans to use to go night surfing under the full moon. Reef, not amused, uses her eval as the new frisbee, but it goes under the hallway vending machine. After pushing it out of the way, Reef and Broseph discover a room hidden by the machine and wallpaper, Room 1313. When they go in, the door shuts on them which makes Reef scream, but is reopened by Bummer. He tells them to get out. Lo and Fin appear after hearing Reef scream and after Lo asks why it's shut off, Bummer explains that the week before the Groms had arrived, a newly wed couple died there when they tried to surf in bathroom hot tub. Strange things started to happen afterward, so they sealed off the room and Bummer was ordered not to speak of it by Mr. Ridgemount. Bummer orders the Grom's silence as well. After Bummer leaves, they decide they want to go in and Broseph picks the lock, using a fishbone as a lock pick. Just as he succeeds, Mr. Grizzle comes by and scares Reef. When the vending machine won't give up his snack, Mr. Grizzle starts roughing it up and accidently knocks it over. It almost crushes Reef and Fin who were distracted by fighting with each other, but are saved by Lo tackling them into the room. The vending machine slams the door shut and blocks it, and with no cell phone service it leaves Reef, Fin, Broseph and Lo trapped in the room. Downstairs, The Kahuna stands beside the lobbyquarium and talks to 'Fluffy', the only fish in the tank he can "relate" to. Johnny ask why Emma is in a good mood and Emma tells him about her night surfing with Fin. He offers to bring towels to the beach, which Emma agrees is a goood idea, making Johnny overjoyed. Back at the Pirate Ship, Mr. Marvin ate everything early, with the Chef running out of food to serve! Kelly offers to get a fried fish stick, then grabs a net and goes fishing: in the lobbyquarium. She fishes out Fluffy, who in turn, gets fried into a fish stick. When The Kahuna goes to feed the lobbyquarium fish, he discovers that Fluffy is gone. Unable to figure out what the Shark and Yellow Surgeon Fish (which he has named Buster and Sonny) are trying to mime, Sonny jumps out of the tank and tells Kahuna that "pirate lady" took Fluffy to the kitchen. Finding out Fluffy's fate as a battered fish stick fried in peanut oil, and served on a platter angers The Kahuna, and he tells the uncaring Kelly that he "does not abide" with this. The heartbroken Kahuna goes to the beach, and performs a ritual from a book in front of a fire, intending to put Fluffy to rest. Calling upon Poseiden, Howlee the Surf God, and Howlee's lesser-known cousin Tito, The Kahuna commits Fluffy to the 'big lobbyquarium in the sky', finishing with a powder in the fire that throws up a big, pink ball of flame. Back in the room, Fin tries to find a way ou tof the room but alas can not. Lo decides to play the "Ouija Phone" on her touchscreen cell. Druing the game Reef freaks about the vibrating bed, starting another fighting between him and Fin. Broseph then finds a wedding cake in the mini fridge. He eats it but then strange things start to happen. the room gets cold and Lo starts to hypervenilate (which Reef decides to put a paper bag over her head). The the corpse bride appears. Back at the lobby, Emma gives Mr. Marvin the fishstick (which comes alive) and scares Mr. M. and makes him puke. Emma has his hand sign the eval while Mr.M is still hurling, her final 10/10. After Emma shows Kelly her evaluation, she leaves for night surfing, she calls Fin but Fin does not answer. Johnny comes along and Emma wonders who to surf with now. Johnny volunteers and even though he isn't so good he insist that night surfing can just make him better. Emma agrees and Johnny is stoked. But when they leave, an unknown creature attacks Kelly, and when she tastes some liquid left behind: it was peanut oil, like that of fish sticks. Kahuna sees what happened and wonders if it has to do with Fluffy. Kahuna takes out his funeral book but it turns out to be a book of bringing fish back to life. In the haunted hotel room the groms hide from the bride in the bathroom where things go from bad to gross. The bathtub starts brown bubbling water, the shower randomly turns on and a bathrobe becomes haunted as well. Fin still stubbron about there being no ghost refuses to move so Reef carries her into the bedroom. There they have no choice but wait until morning. Kelly and Kahuna then soon figure out that Fluffy was headed for the beach: to attack Emma, who served him. Kahuna grabs the shrimp forks and prepairs fro battle with the undead. At the beach Johnny bails big time and Emma does pretty well. After a session of surfing Emma notices a romantic table, It is clear that Johnny set it up but she doesn't get it until he tells her it was his idea. Emma though thinks Johnny set it for her and Ty. When Johnny is finally about to tell Emma how he feels about her , Kahuna comes and tells them that Fluffy is about to attack. As it launches towards Emma, Johnny pushes her out of the way and the fish attacks Johnny. Kahuna then attacks Fluffy, and throws a spork through his fishstick body. Then he eats Fluffy, ending his reign of terror. Emma thanks Johnny for protecting her with a hug. They then go for another surf session with Johnny glad he impressed Emma. Back in the room, Fin gets steamed and lets the ghost in, who, as requested by Fin, does a session of surfing. But, Fin then tricks it into crashing, revealing a rope attached to it. And it turns out to be Bummer dressed up! When the ask why, he explains that the room isn't haunted, but not up to code, with rusty water in the hot tub and broken ventilation, and that he as the ghost just to scare the groms into leaing so he could have the room to himself. But, they then figure out that the ghostly bathcloth is real, they leave. Later, the entrance is resealed, hoped to be never found again, with Reef throwing the key into the Office. But looking at Fin he decided to throw another key incase he needed room 1313 again someday. Trivia *This is a halloween special episode. *The name is a pun off of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror, which ironically just had it's 20th Anniversary. *The Quote with Bummer (saying, "I would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling Groms") is a parody of the Scooby Doo saying, "I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!" *This is the third appearance of Chester Grizzle. *The room, 1313, is a pun off of the most unlucky number: 13. Quotes Bummer: I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling groms. Goofs *How would Mr. Grizzle even lift the vending machine? *If the room was closed down, why is everything still in there?